


True Colours

by evacoll



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tattoo Artist Liam, Tattoo Artist Niall, Tattoo artist Harry, Tattoos, flowerboy!Louis, louis is a virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evacoll/pseuds/evacoll
Summary: Louis works in a flower shop and doesn't know anything about the world, he isn't dumb, he just thinks everyone he meets is nice and friendly. That isn't the case and Tattoo Artist wants to teach Louis that. When Harry walks into Louis' Flower shop asking for a flower and a place to sit and practice drawing them for clients he throws himself into much more than just practicing drawing. He meets the boy of his dreams, but things don't always work out the way we want them to.





	1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

“Hey my name is Louis, is there a certain type of flower I can help you find?” I asked smiling at the young man that walked through the door.

“Umm yes please, I’m getting flowers for my girlfriend and she said her favorite were Chrysanthemum’s like a week ago, we got in a fight and I’m trying to apologize, I have no idea what they look like or where to find them.” The boy said and I smiled

“Well you are sweet, and you came to the right place, just got a new shipment of Chrysanthemum’s, how many do you want?” I asked pulling out a bunch of flowers

“Her favorite number is 22, so 22 please.” The boy said and I smiled and nodded picking 22 flowers out and carefully wrapping them up

“That’ll be 20 pounds even please.” I said and he handed me 25 pounds, I tried to hand back the 5 but he stopped me

“Keep it, I’m in a good mood, have a nice day.” The boy said and I smiled

“Thank you, that’s so nice, I hope she loves them, bye.” I said and waved as he walked out of the door and I sat back down on the stool behind the counter before picking up the book I was reading

After 10 minutes the bell above the door rang and I looked up to see a man covered in tattoos and an eyebrow piercing walking in. I stood up, smiled and walked out from behind the counter

“Hello sir, how can I help you?” I asked as the man looked me up and down

“I work across the street at the tattoo parlor, I need to learn how to draw flowers. Please bring me one of your favorite flowers, don’t worry I’ll buy it, but I need to stay here to practice, my boss is allergic to all flowers.” The man said and I tilted my head slightly before smiling.

“Umm alright, I can do that. Here is my favorite, a Tulip.” I said pulling one out and handing it to him

“Thanks, is there anywhere I could sit, I’m sorry I’m being really demanding. I hate it when my customers do it to me.” The man said and I shook my head

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” I said and he nodded. I lead him back to the office and pointed to a table in the counter with a chair next to it

“How does that work?” I asked and he smiled 

“That’s perfect, thank you. Oh sorry I never got your name.” The man said

“Oh I’m Louis Tomlinson, and you are?” I asked 

“Harry Styles, nice to meet you Louis.” Harry said and I nodded

“You to Harry.” I said and smiled just as the bell above the door rang again.

“Opps, I need to get back to work, show me the flower when you’re doe.” I said, waved, and walked out of the room and over to the elderly woman, Martha, she comes every week and spends about 200 pounds. I think she is the only person keeping us in business

“Hello Martha, how are you today, is that cold getting any better?” I asked remembering her complaining about a cough last week

“Hello Louis dear, I’m much better. Ready to get more flowers, what do you have for me today?” Martha said and I clapped

“Oh only your favorites, got a shipment of Daisy’s, just for you of course.” I said pulling them out from behind the desk 

“Oh wonderful, thank you dear. I’ll have 35 of those and could you get me some roses, tulips, sunflowers, chrysanthemums, and iris? All 35 please.” Martha said and I nodded and smiled thinking about how much this would all cost. I went running around the shop pulling flower after flower and laying them all on the counter.

“Alright Martha that all adds up to 295 pounds.” I said hesitantly, worried about her reaction

“Alright.” Martha said simply and pulled out 300 pounds. I opened the register and pulled out a 5 pound note but she refused

“Come on honey, we do this every week, keep that for yourself, you deserve it.” Martha said winking and picking up the flowers with ease

“Thank you Martha, see you next week.” I said laughing and waving goodbye as she walked out of the door and I sat down shoving a 10 pound note into my apron from the boy and Martha together, being nice really does pay off. I sat back down and read my book for another 30 minutes before Harry walked out of the office and over to me

“One flower please.” Harry said laying the flower on the counter

“3 pounds please.” I said smiling as Harry handed me 3 pounds in coins and I put them into the register 

“So do I get to see the work?” I asked casually  
“Oh yeah sure.” Harry said and showed me the page from the sketch book with a beautifully drawn Tulips, I gasped

“Wow this is beautiful.” I said looking at all the amazing detail done.

“Thanks.” Harry said smiling slightly 

“Maybe I’ll have to get a tulip tattooed on me.” I said laughing

“I can’t imagine a flower shop worker with a tattoo, I don’t know why?” Harry said and I nodded

“Yeah, I get that a lot. I don’t have any, but I’ve always wanted one. I like the idea of them.” I said and Harry nodded

“Well if you ever want one, come across the street and ask for Harry, I’m always there.” Harry said and I nodded

“Will do.” I said handing him his sketchbook back

“I’ll see you later I guess.” Harry said

“Yeah, see you later bye.” I said waving as he walked out of the door and across the street into the dark tattoo shop. I’ve always wanted a tattoo but I’m not brave enough to even walk through those doors. One day maybe.


	2. Chapter 2- The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

After I closed the shop for the night I walked out to my car at the same time someone walked out of the tattoo parlor and over to me

“Hey are you that kid Louis?” The blond boy asked

“Um yes, hello.” I said smiling at the boy 

“I’m Niall, I work in the tattoo parlor and I work with Harry, he came into your shop today right?” Niall asked

“Yes, he came to practice drawing.” I said smiling

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way, he’s a great artist, just doesn’t believe in himself, but anyway I was wondering if you were alright with him coming in like on a daily basis?” Niall asked and I tilted my head

“I mean, yeah that’s fine, but can I ask why?” I asked

“Oh yeah, sorry, Harry is always at the tattoo parlor and I want to get him out, you know, I want him to meet new people. He never leaves the parlor and I’m getting worried.” Niall said and I nodded

“Yeah, that’s fine. I guess I’ll see him tomorrow I guess.” I said and smiled 

“Thanks mate, means a lot.” Niall said, patting me on the back, and ran back to the tattoo parlor. I watched him walk into the store and looked around to see if anyone was coming out to tell me this was all a joke. A man coming in everyday to practice drawing flowers because he spends too much time at his job? That has to be a prank right? I guess I’ll find out tomorrow. I climbed into my car and drove away back to my apartment.

As I walked through the door I was met by my two retriever mixes, PB and Jay.

“Hello handsome boys, how were we today?” I asked as I sat on the ground and petted the both of them as they licked all over my face.

“Come on, it’s dinner time.” I said happily as they jumped up and ran over to the kitchen. I pulled out the dog food and filled two bowls, mixed in some wet food they loved, and filled up their water before putting everything on the ground and watching them eat to be sure they ate all of it, or all they wanted of it. After 10 minutes they had both backed away and I picked up the food and washed them before giving them both a treat. PB took his over to the dog bed to eat it and Jay tooks his over to the couch. He climbed up on it and laid down before beginning to eat.

“Good boys.” I said before walking into my bedroom and changing into plaid pants and a white T-shirt to sleep in. I walked back out and into the kitchen. I heated up a microwave meal and sat on the couch watching ‘Friends’ as I ate.

“Ok come on it’s 10 time for bed.” I said to the dogs before I opened the back door of my apartment that lead to a small closed in patch of grass for the dogs to go to the bathroom. They ran out and after 5 minutes they both came running back in and into my bedroom. They ran over to the two beds against the wall and laid down. I made sure both doors were locked and all the windows were closed and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before walking into my room and locking the door behind me. I’ve watched a lot of dateline, I’m afraid of getting murdered.

“Goodnight PB. Goodnight Jay.” I said turned the lights out and kissed the top of their heads before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

5AM time to get up for work. I groaned and turned my alarm off before sitting up and looking at the sleeping dogs by my bed. I got up and unlocked the door before walking into the bathroom, doing my business, and opening the door for when the dogs woke up and had to run outside. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal and at down to eat it. PB was the fist dog up and he ran as fast as he could outside making me laugh as he slipped slightly on the hardwood floor. He ran back in after 5 minutes and over to me before sitting next to me and smiling up at me.

“Good boy PB. Just need to wait for Jay to get up now, then breakfast. Tonight I might take you guys to the dog park if you’re good today. No pulling pillows apart ok?” I said as PB just kept smiling, having no idea what I was saying but he looked cute so it was alright. After 10 minutes Jay woke up and ran outside. As Jay was outside I got their food ready and put it down for them to eat breakfast. They ate and sat in front of me waiting for a treat

“You guys have got me figured out don’t you?” I asked laughing before handing them each a treat and walking into the bedroom to put on my uniform.

“I’ll be back around 4 then we will go to the dog park ok?” I asked and they barked in response as I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet before walking out of the door. I drove to work singing along to the radio like usual. I Pulled into my usual parking spot and got out quickly unlocking the door and changing the sign to open. I turned on the lights and sat down behind the counter picking up the book I always leave here. The bell above to door rang.

“Hello, my name is Louis, is there a certain flower you are looking for that I can help you with?” I asked and the man shook his head

“My name is Liam, I work across the street, saw you talking to my boyfriend, Why?” The tattooed covered man asked as I cowered away slightly 

“He came up to me and asked me questions, I just answered.” I said calmly as the man shook his head

“Questions about what?” He asked and I cowered away even more as he walked closer.

“About Harry, wondering if he could come draw more flowers, that’s it I swear.” I said and the man, Liam, laughing

“I’m only pulling your chain. Don’t get so scared kid.” Liam said and I forced laughter

“Oh um ok.” I said trying to make myself calm down.

“Sorry for freaking you out little guy, anyway. I was wondering if you could come talk to Harry?” Liam asked and I tilted my head

“I mean I can, but why?” I asked confused

“He had a rough night and said he doesn’t want to leave the shop. Niall and I are worried about him, he can’t just sit in there all day, it’s unhealthy.” Liam said and I looked around the shop

“Nobody else is here to watch the shop.” I said

“I’ll stay here, I mean I don’t know anything about flowers but I can make sure you don’t get robbed while you’re gone.” Liam said and I sighed

“Ok fine, but if someone comes in tell them I’ll be back soon.” I said before smiling and walking out of the door and across the street to the tattoo parlor. I got to the door and paused. I could already hear the blaring rock music and buzzing tattoo guns.

I took a deep breath and thought to myself ‘It’s just a store, you’re fine, nothing is going to happen. Niall Liam and Harry were pretty nice, it’s fine’

I carefully opened the door and walked in slowly. I looked around at all the tattoo designs on the wall and took a step back, almost giving up

“Hello? How can we help you little guy?” A woman with a sleeve of tattoos and a tank top on asked

“Oh umm I’m looking for H-Harry? I-Is he here?” I asked slowly as the girl smiled

“Yeah. I’ll go get him. I’m Perrie by the way.” The girl said shaking my hand as I smiled

“Thanks, I’m Louis.” I introduced myself and she walked into the back yelling for Harry that he had a visitor.

“What do they want?” I heard Harry yell and Perrie looked back at me and rolled her eyes playfully

“I don’t know come find out for yourself.” Perrie yelled back and I heard Harry groan loudly before appearing behind a counter covered in tattoo designs

“Oh Louis, hey, decided you weren’t afraid of this place anymore?” Harry asked smiling despite the huge bags under his eyes and his pale sick looking skin.

“Oh I’m still terrified, but a little bird told me that you wouldn’t be coming by my shop today, can I ask why?” I asked and walked closer to the counter slowly, like I was getting ready for someone to jump out and scare me at any point

“Oh, was that Liam, of course it was, yeah, I had a rough night last night, not really up to drawing flowers in your back room.” Harry said laughing under his breath. I was hurt a bit by the way he worded it. I didn’t have to let him sit back there I could have easily said no, why was he being rude?

“Ok, well how about you sit up at the counter with me? You can help me organize flowers and we can talk?” I asked trying my hardest to make him get out of the dark and slightly creepy shop

“I don’t know Louis, I mean why would I leave this perfectly good shop?” Harry asked and I sighed 

“Because who doesn’t love flowers?” I asked smiling wide

“Me.” I heard a voice say and I didn’t bother turning around already knowing it was most likely some buff tattoo covered man

“Oh drop it Simon, let them work it out.” I heard Perrie yell from the front of the store where she was helping a boy pick out a tattoo design.

“Please Harry?” I asked turning my attention back to Harry

“Fine. Come one, Simon I’ll be back.” Harry said as I jumped for joy and ran to the door of the store while Harry grabbed his phone, wallet, and jacket.

“Take your time Harry.” Simon said as we walked out of the store

Harry and I jogged across the road back into the flower shop and opened the door to see Liam trying to help a couple find daisy’s 

“Hello, sorry I’m Louis. I actually work here. I had to run out for a bit. Daisy’s right?” I asked walking over to the confused couple, Liam sighed and the couple smiled and nodded

“How many would you like?” I asked pulling a bunch of daisy’s out

“35 please.” the woman said and I nodded

“30 pounds please.” I said and the man handed me the money and walked out of the store after saying goodbye.

“Ok Liam, you can go back to work.” I said walking over to the boy looking at the roses hanging along the wall

“Alright, you two have fun.” Liam said laughing before walking out of the store

“Alright, which flower should you draw today?” I asked myself looking around the store until my eyes landed on the sunflowers and smiled

“Here, let me see how you draw a sunflower.” I said handing him the flower and pointing to the stool behind the counter.

“Can’t we just talk, I’m so tired. Oh can I take a nap in the back room?” Harry asked already starting to walk to the back room.

“I don’t think so.” I said standing in front of him and not letting him pass

“Get to work Styles.” I said pointing him over to the stool as he groaned but did as I said.


	3. Chapter 3- The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“I thought you said that we could talk while I practiced?” Harry said after 10 minutes of e silently reading my book

“Oh yeah right, sorry. I was just getting to a good bit in this book.” I said putting my bookmark in on the page I was reading and setting the book aside.

“So you like reading?” Harry asked and I nodded immediately

“Yeah, every since I was young I’ve had a love for just sitting and reading, no distractions, just me in my own little world I guess.” I said laughing and Harry nodded

“Yeah that was like me with drawing, never wanted to be doing anything else. Kids used to always pick on me for it.” Harry said and I nodded

“Yeah, kids are pretty mean about stuff. I’m 100 percent sure that they are good people now. ” I said remembering how I was thrown to the ground everyday on the play field for not wanting to play football with the other boys. Without me the teams were uneven, I guess I was just making everyone’s lives harder.

“You think everyone’s a good person, don’t you?” Harry asked and I nodded happily

“I know there are bad people out there, but there is always at least 5 good qualities about a person, I try to write them all down after I meet someone so I can try and look on the bright side if something happens.” I said smiling

“What 5 qualities have you written about me?” Harry asked and I shook my head

“Haven’t written anything yet, only the second time talking to you, I need some time to think about it, anyways, I wouldn’t tell you, that ruins it.” I said as Harry smiled

“Whatever you say little guy.” Harry said and I furrowed my eyebrows at the name

“Why does everyone over in your shop call me little guy, I’m not little.” I said crossing my arms over my chest to fake mad

“Oh come on, don’t lie to yourself, you’re tiny.” Harry said and I shook my head

“I’m average height.” I said

“Average for what? A garden gnome?” Harry asked laughing after a few seconds of silence and no comeback from me.

“Oh shut up.” I said pouting at him 

“Ok so how did you get this flower shop?” Harry asked me and I smiled looking around myself

“Well it used to be my neighbors, but after she passed away, in her will for some reason she wanted me to have it, I guess it was because I was always in the shop. Before school, after school, lunch, dinner, anytime I could be there I was.” I said and Harry nodded

“It’s a nice place, really pretty.” Harry said and I smiled

“Thank you, I would say the same about the tattoo parlor, but I won’t lie I was terrified in there.” I said making Harry laugh

“Yeah, I could tell, was Perrie nice to you?” Harry asked and I nodded

“Yeah, she seems really nice. Something between you two I’m assuming.” I said making Harry burst out into laughter

“What?” I asked confused

“No way, absolutely not. Louis I’m gay.” Harry said and I went bright red

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I had no idea and after you asked about her I guess I just assumed that you were with her. I don’t know, I mean-” I said before Harry cut me off

“You’re rambling little guy.” Harry said and I blushed eve n more

“Sorry.” I said quietly. “I’m gay too.” I added on 

“I’m not the only gay person around here? Good to know.” Harry said and I nodded watching him start to draw the stem on the sunflower. 

Ding

“Hello, my name is Louis, how can I help you today?” I asked jumping up from my chair and walking over to the group of teenage boys that had walked in

“Do you work here?” One of the boys asked and I nodded smiling happily. The boys all began to laugh.

“What’s funny?” I asked trying to be apart of the joke as well.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” One of the boys said looking around at all the flower pots around him before quickly running over to them and smashing them off the counter in one swift movement. Making all the pots fall and break on the floor with a loud cracking noise. The boys all began laughing until they saw Harry come out from behind the counter

“What the fuck do you kids think you’re doing?” Harry asked as the boys all looked down at their suddenly very interesting shoes.

The boys all looked at each other before running out of the door and down the street laughing and high-fiving each other all the way home.

“What a bunch of fucking idiot dumbass kids.” harry said walking over to the door and watching them leave

“Please don’t use that language around me, I don’t like it.” I said before leaning down on the ground to pick up the broken pots.

“I’m sorry Louis, I didn't know, I won’t talk like that around you anymore. Is there anything I can do to help?” Harry asked and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

“Remember that old lady that died and gave me this shop?” I asked and Harry nodded looking confused.

“She made these pots right before she died, I promised to look after them and make sure nobody took them or broke them.” I said and Harry leaned down next to me wrapping an arm around me that I quickly brushed off and stood up

“But I’m sure they had a reason for doing that, maybe they have a bad life, it’s going to be alright.” I said wiping my eyes on the back of my hand and putting on my regular smile

“Louis, it’s alright to be upset about this.” harry said and I shook my head calmly

“I’m fine, I’ll got get the broom and start sweeping this little mess up.” I said turning quickly on my heels and walking into the back room to get the cleaning materials


	4. Chapter 4- Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

I walked back into the shop after grabbing a broom, dustpan, and floor cleaning to see no trace of Harry. I looked out of the window to see the door of the tattoo parlor close behind him. I sighed and shook my head before turning my attention to the sad scene in front of me.

Ding

“Hello, my name is Louis, please excuse the mess some kids came and knocked these all over, made a huge mess, what can I get for you today?” I asked looking up with a large smile to see one of the boys from before.

“Hi my name is Eli, I’m so sorry, that was the dumbest thing ever. I’m new here and I’m trying to make friends and I just wanted to fit in, I know that isn’t an excuse but I think you deserve an explanation, you know?” Eli said and I shook my head still smiling

“It’s alright, don’t worry, I forgive you, maybe those aren’t the best kids to be friends with though?” I asked and Eli nodded

“Yeah, I know, but it’s so hard to find an entirely new group of friends.” Eli said and I nodded

“Yeah, I know, but the people you surround yourself with reflect who you are, so if you want to be someone that hangs out with people who break things that aren’t theirs, then go ahead. How about we make a deal though?” I asked and Eli nodded and smiled

“I remember when I moved here it was so hard to find a group of friends that really appreciated me and I liked, the way I got through not having many friends for awhile was this shop. The lady before me that owned this place would always let me come by and talk to here, so if you like you can come whenever and we can talk, that is if you want to.” I said and the boy smiled 

“I would love that, thank you so much Louis, I really appreciate it.” Eli said and I smiled while nodding.

“I have to go home right now, but I’ll be around at some point.” Eli said waving goodbye to me and running out of the door as I laughed. That kids was me when I was younger, I felt like I was helping myself.

The day went on with customers and the occasional looking out the window to see if Harry might be coming back.

Finally it was lunch time and I pulled out the turkey sandwich I always ate and sat behind the counter.

Ding.

“I’m sorry we are closed for an hour, do you mind coming back then?” I asked hopping down from the stool and looking at who walked through the door. Perrie

“Hey, sorry Louis, but this is important.” Perrie said and I nodded 

“Everything ok?” I asked and Perrie nodded

“Yeah, everything’s fine, but I’m still worried about Harry. He told me what happened with the pots, and I’m so sorry he just walked out, he does that when people act weirdly or different from how he expects. I don’t know why, he just does, he’s trying to work on it. He didn’t mean to make you mad or sad and I’m sorry if he did. I know my apology doesn’t really matter because he was the one who did it, but he’s also really bad at apologizing.” Perrie said and I nodded

“It’s fine, I’m not mad, I’m never mad.” I said smiling

“You just let everything roll of your back don’t you?” Perrie asked and I nodded happily

“I don’t know how you don’t just explode.” Perrie said and I laughed

“I trained myself to calm down when something bad happens, there is a reason for everything, you know?” I said and Perrie nodded again.

“Do you want to come over to the tattoo parlor for lunch, I think Harry would really like it if he saw you again.” perrie said and I hesitated before saying yes. I’m still absolutely terrified of that shop. I followed Perrie across the street after locking the store door.

“Oh little guy is back.” Niall said smiling from where he sat on Liam’s lap, when he saw Perrie and I walk in

“My name is Louis.” I said laughing as Niall shook his head

“Nope, it’s little guy.” Niall said and I rolled my eyes pulling up a chair to the table where they were sat

“Where is Harry?” Perrie asked 

“He just went to the bathroom, should be back soon.” Liam said and Perrie nodded before sitting next to me

“Someone should clean that bathroom.” harry said walking out of the bathroom before making eye contact with me and freezing.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked and I smiled

“Nice to see you too, Perrie invited me over for lunch.” I said and Harry nodded slowly before finally sitting down in his chair

“So Louis, do you have any pets?” Perrie asked trying her best to make conversation

“Yeah, I have two dogs, they are retriever mixes and their names are PB and Jay.” i said smiling and showing pictured I had on my phone of them 

“Oh my fucking god they are so cute. Their names are amazing, really original.” Niall said as I smiled

“Thanks, they were birthday/Christmas presents, my birthday is Christmas Eve, presents from my mom and dad.” I said smiling at the picture before laying my phone down on the table and eating my sandwich a bit more.

“Why are you doing that?” Harry asked and I frowned

“Doing what? Eating? Because I’m hungry.” I said laughing slightly

“No, acting like nothing happened.” Harry said and I shook my head

“Because it’s allright now.” I said smiling

“Louis, you are like unable to show your emotions, that’s unhealthy.” harry said and I looked around the table at all the confused faces

“I can show my emotions, I’m just a natural happy person, is that not allowed?” I asked confused

“You can be happy, but everyone is sad at times, except for you it seems like.” Harry said and I sighed

“Harry, you have known me for less than 24 hours, please don’t be a therapist to me. I’m perfectly fine.” I said and Harry shook his head and laughed

“So caring is not ok with you either?” Harry asked and I shook my head

“I’m going to go before we say more things that we regret, thank you for the invitation to lunch Perrie, thank you for the hospitality Liam and Niall. Thank you Harry for showing me your true colours. I have to go back to work.” I said packing up my half eaten sandwich and walking quickly out of the tattoo parlor and into my flower shop.


	5. Chapter 5- The Dog Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

I went the rest of the day forcing a smile and helping customers, finally it was 4 and I could go home to see PB and Jay. I closed the shop and walked out to my car. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes Harry running over but ignored him and put my things in the back of my car

“Louis wait, can we talk?” Harry asked and I shook my head

“I can’t right now, I promised my dogs I would take them to the dog park.” I said, even though it sounded like a dumb excuse I wasn’t going to let my favorite animals in the world down

“Ok, I’ll come with you, how about that?” Harry asked and I sighed

“You can to come to the dog park with me?” I asked not believing him for a minute

“If that’s what I need to do then yes?” Harry said and I laughed slightly

“What do you mean ‘need to do?” I asked and Harry shrugged 

“I mean, if that’s what will make you not mad at me then yeah I’ll go.” Harry said and I laughed again

“You think that coming to a dog park is going to make me forgive you instantly? You have to be joking right?” I asked 

“I guess, I don’t know Louis, I don’t apologize to people.” Harry said

“That’s not my fault. It isn’t my responsibility to teach you how to apologize to people.” I said having had enough of this.

“I have to go.” I said climbing into the driver's seat.

“Alright, let’s go.” harry said walking around the car and sitting in the driver's seat

“Fine, but don’t get mad at me when you step in dog poop.” I said driving out of the parking lot and all the way to my apartment in silence. I got out of the car and walked into y apartment where PB and Jay met me at the door.

“Hello pretty boys, how was your day?” I asked as they wagged their tail and smelled harry before licking his hand and letting him pet them

“Oh they are so sweet.” Harry said leaning down and petting them more and I nodded

“You guys want to go to the dog park, I need to get their harnesses, I’ll be back.” I said walking into my bedroom and over to the dog drawer I had. I pulled out their harnesses so they wouldn’t choke when they had a leash on

“Alright PB here please.” I called and PB immediately ran over and sat. I slide the harness on easily and let him walk back over to Harry.

“Jay, here please.” I called and he came running over to, sat, I slipped the harness on and let him go back over to Harry.

“Come on, let’s get in the car.” I said clipping on their leashes.

“You want to take Jay, he’s the easiest to walk out of the two.” I said laughing and handing him to Harry. I got PB’s leash on and opened the door right before PB yanked me over the threshold and made me run down the hallway with him

“Are you alright?” Harry asked walking calmly down the hallways with Jay right next to him

“Yeah, happens all the time, it’s actually kind of fun, not going to lie.” I said laughing and running with PB over to my car.. I strapped the two dogs into the back seat so they wouldn’t fall over during the ride and climbed into the driver's seat while Harry waited for me in the passangers seat.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Harry said clapping his hands together when I started the car and backed out of my parking space. 

We drove to the park with listening to the two panting dogs in the back seat. Once we got to the park I let them out and they went running out into the gated field as a bunch of other dogs greeted them with barks and smelling their butts. I laughed and Harry and I sat down on a bench in the park

“Can we talk now?” Harry asked and I sighed, seeing there was no way out of it, I nodded

“Sure, I guess so.” I said and Harry smiled and turned to me

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been rue to you, I actually should have appreciated you not bringing up my weird behavior and not letting it be awkward. I’m also sorry for assuming you have a mental illness, that’s a really fucked up thing to say and I’m sorry if that offended you or you were hurt by it, I know I would if someone said that to me. I’m also sorry for just walking out and not helping with the mess. I shouldn’t have just walked out, but for some reason I just couldn’t be there anymore.” Harry said and I thought for a moment

“I accept your apology, but if you don’t mind me asking, why couldn’t you be there, what was making you uncomfortable? I want to know so I can make the flower a more pleasant place to be for you.” I said and Harry looked around nervously, he was now avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“I don't really know, I’ve always been weird around those situations. I like to know what’s going on, and I couldn’t tell what was happening in your head, that freaked me out and I don’t know why. You’re allowed to have your own thoughts and I shouldn’t have to know them, but I don’t know I guess I just want to know what’s going on at all times. I’m sorry, I know that is really weird.” Hary said and I shook my head

“I understand Harry, everyone is different, and I will work harder to explain how I’m feeling if something happens, that’s something I need to work on anyway, you’re basically motivating me to do it.” I said smiling when Harry laughed and smiled showing off his dimples the size of the Grand canyon.

“How long do you think we will be here?” Harry asked and I furrowed my eyebrows

“I mean, I let them run around and play until they come back, so I don’t have an exact time, why, got somewhere to be Styles?” I asked and Harry laughed

“Actually yes, I do Tomlinson.” Harry said and leaned down to rest his elbows on his knees

“What?” I asked trying to make small talk

“I’ve got a date tonight.” harry said looking at all the different dogs, not seeing the shocked look on my face


	6. Chapter 6- The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“Oh, umm congrats, who is it if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked trying to make it look like my stomach hadn’t just dropped down to my feet

“A client, he got a heart tattoo and asked me out after I was done, I decided I might as well I mean there are like no attarctive gay people around here.” Harry said laughing as my eyes began to well up but I blinked the tears away

“Haha yeah, I guess.” I said looking at PB and Jay running around with a German Shepherd chasing them

“Yeah, we are going to a dinner and a movie, the normal first date stuff.” Harry said and I sighed

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been on a date in my whole life.” I said and Harry gasped

“Are you serious, you’ve never been on a date, not even when you thought you were straight?” Harry asked and I shook my head

“Nope, I always knew I wasn’t straight, I was never attracted to any girls so I never asked any of them out.” I said shrugging, I didn’t understand what the big deal was.

“Oh, ok, well I’m sure someone will ask you out.” Harry said and I nodded. PB and Jay came running over a laid down at my feet, telling us they were tired and ready to go.

“Alright let’s go, and get you to your date.” I said latching PB and Jay’s leashes on and walked out of the gated park. 

I buckled PB and Jay into the car and we drove in silence back to my apartment

“I’ll go put them in the apartment then come back and drive you wherever you need to be.” I said and Harry nodded 

“Thanks.” Harry said and I nodded smiling over at him.

As I walked PB and Jay into the house I told them I was driving Harry to his date and PB liked my face while Jay sat and let me scratch his head, Jay hates people touching his head, only let’s you do it when you’re upset.

“Thanks guys, I’ll be back soon, then we can find out if Monica is pregnant or not. Spoiler alert, she is.” I said and the dogs wagged their tail as I walked out of the apartment and back over to my car.

“Where do I need to take you?” I asked not looking over at Harry.

“Oh the date is at 7 so you can just take me to the tattoo parlor.” Harry said and I nodded. I pulled out of the apartment complex and drove back to the tattoo parlor.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Harry asked as he opened the car door and got out.

“Yep, see you then, good luck on your date.” I said before quickly driving away  
Once I had gotten back home I looked at my phone to see a notification from Instagram.

‘You have 4 follow requests’ it read and I clicked on it to see Harry, Perrie, Niall, and Liam had all requested to follow me. I smiled and nodded before accepting all of them and requesting to follow them back. I looked at my photos to see pictures of my best friend Jade, PB and Jay, and artsy pictures of flowers from the shop.

After 20 minutes and one episode of Friends I looked at Instagram again to see they had all accepted my requests. I smiled and looked at Liam’s profile. His profile was filled with Picture of Niall and him, with cute captions, tattoo designs, and pictures of movie posters, I guess he’s a movie person.

Niall’s profile had tattoo designs, pictures of Liam and him with cute captions, and pictures of guitars and other musical instruments, guess he likes music

Perrie’s profile was filled with Tattoo designs, pictures of what seemed to be her pets, and makeup tutorials, guess she likes makeup

And Finally Harry’s profile was filled with Tattoo designs, some of his drawings, and a few pictures with the same guy. I clicked on one of the pictures, and the caption said ‘Finally finished this one's design, time for a date I guess.’ The caption said and I sighed 

The man had light brown hair, a small beard, and a huge smile. I looked around the apartment and noticed how empty it was.

“I think we need a friend to come over, you guys want to see Jade?” I asked and PB and Jay got up and wagged their tails.

“I’ll call her and ask.” I said pulling out my phone and calling Jade.

“Hey Louis, what’s up?” Jade asked

“Nothing much, do you want to come over right now?” I asked and Jade laughed

“Yeah sure, I’ll be there in 20 minutes, everything alright?” Jade asked and I sighed

“Umm not really, I don’t know. I don’t really feel anything, you know?” I’ll tell you about it when you get here.” I said

“Alright, be there soon.” Jade said and hung up. 

20 minutes later there was a knock at the door and PB and Jay ran over waiting for it to open. 

“Hey pretty boys, how have you been you gorgeous boys?” Jade asked immediately hugging PB and Jay.

After 3 minutes of loving on PB and Jay Jade finally hugged me

“Hey, how are you?” Jade asked

“I don’t know, you know how I’m usually really happy? I don’t feel that anymore, I just feel sad, I hate it, but I don’t know what to do, you know that I mean? It’s like one minute I’m the happiest person and one thing, or nothing happens and the happiness is gone, I hate it and I don’t know or understand why it happens.” I said and Jade sighed

“Louis, we’ve known about this for awhile, why haven’t you gone to the doctor? Every since you were young doctors have told you you have problems expressing yourself and feeling emotions, why don’t you ask your doctor if there is anything you can do to try and help it?” Jade asked and I frowned 

“I don’t want to be Louis the mentally ill flower store worker.” I said, I was made fun off enough when I was younger, why would I need anything else for people to make fun of.

“Come on Louis, you’re 22 stop caring what people think, you are an amazing person, I want you to be happy and healthy, I want everyone to see and love the real you. I know it must be terrifying and I know I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but if you are always feeling this way. You aren’t being yourself, I’m worried that if you keep feeling like this that something bad will happen, I don’t want to lose my best friend.” Jade said and I sighed

“I know, it’s just really scary to think that there is something in my brain making me act differently and not be myself.” I said looking anywhere but at Jade’s eyes.

“I know, I know it might be scary, but I’ll be with you every single step of the way, I’ll come and stay with you and I’ll always be ready to talk if you need someone to rant to or cry to or anything, I’ll be here for you.” Jade said hugging me when I finally looked at her with tear filled eyes.

“Thank you Jade.” I said and Jade nodded happily 

“Hey how about I stay the night and spend the day at work with you? We can catch up and talk about everything, if you want.” Jade asked and I smiled

:Yeah, I would love that.” I said and Jade nodded

“Good because I packed a bag and left it in my car, I’ll go get it.” Jade said and I laughed as she walked outside and over to her car.

Ding!

I looked down to see I had a direct message from HarryStyles, great, just what I need


	7. Chapter 7- The DM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

I opened the message slowly and took a deep breath before beginning to read

‘Hey Louis, sorry I don’t have your number and this is the best way I could think to reach you, I wanted to ask you a question. Would you want to come watch a movie at my house tomorrow night? Perrie, Liam, and Niall will all be there and feel free to invite a friend. I want you to get to know my friends and I think this is the easiest way. I get it if you have plans, this is really short notice.’ The message read and I smiled

“Hey Lou, what’s got you happy again?” Jade asked as she walked back into the apartment.

“Do you want to go over to a friends house tomorrow to watch a movie?” I asked, praying she would say yes.

“Oh yeah sure, who is this friend?” Jade asked and I sighed

“His name is Harry, he’s gay, tall, has brown hair, and it’s curly, and he’s a tattoo artist. He has a ton of tattoos and he comes over to the shop to practice drawing flowers for clients.” I said and Jade raised her eyebrows

“Hmmm tall, gay, tattoo’s? Just your type am I right?” Jade asked and I blushed

“Maybe.” I said quietly and Jade smiled

“My other friends Perrie, Niall, and Liam will be there too. Niall and Liam have been a couple for 2 years and Perrie is super sweet. I’ll show you pics of all of them.” i said opening my phone and smiling at the message I had forgotten to answer to

‘Yeah, I’d love to, is it alright if I bring my friend Jade?’ I sent to Harry and clicked on his profile.

“This is Harry.” I said smiling as Jade’s eyes went wide.

“I’m a lesbian and I would even go after that.” Jade said making me laugh

“Hey back off I’m alright trying to get with his, even though he has a date tonight.” I said rolling my eyes and typing in Niall’s username

“Oh I’m sorry Louis, that must suck.” Jade said and I nodded but smiled

“Hey, it is what it is right?” I asked and Jade smiled and nodded

“This is Niall and Liam.” I said showing a picture of the two of them sitting on a beach shirtless smiling at the cameras

“Oh they look cute.” Jade said and I nodded

“Yeah, they are super nice.” I said and Jade smiled

“Oh, and they are both tattoo artist too, you could probably guess from the sleeve Liam has.” I said and Jade laughed and nodded

“Yeah, I assumed.” Jade said as I typed Perrie’s username in

“This is Perrie.” I said showing her a picture of Perrie wearing Calvin Klein underwear, and a red and white shirt that said Canada.

“Holy fucking shit, is this a fucking joke, she’s the hottest person I’ve ever seen in real life, and that’s saying something, I saw Ariana Grande in concert last year.” Jade said snatching my phone out of my hand and standing up.

“Haha, got a little crush on my friend” I asked and Jade nodded enthusiastically 

“She’s straight isn’t she?” Jade asked sadly and I laughed

“Actually no, she’s a lesbian.” I said and Jade’s mouth dropped open.

“Are you joking, because that isn’t fucking funny if you are.” Jade said and I shook my head

“Nope, I swear, she is gay.” I said and Jade began to jump up and down.

“Oh my fucking god, I might have a chance.” Jade said and I nodded

“Yeah, maybe, better be on your best behavior tomorrow.” I said teasingly as Jade nodded and handed me my phone back 

“Oh god, I have to look amazing tomorrow, I need to watch a million makeup tutorials.” Jade said running over to her phone an opening the YouTube app.

“Oh come on Jade, can’t we just watch friends, you will look amazing, I’m positive on that.” I said and Jade sighed but nodded, turned off her phone, walked over to the couch, and sat down as I turned on the next episode and laughed all night long with my best friend.

The next morning Jade and I woke up on the couch in last night’s clothing to the sound of my pre-set alarm

“Ugh, turn that off, I’m too tired.” jade said and I turned it off quickly

“Oh come on, you don’t want to get up and look good for Perrie?” I asked making Jade shoot up from her spot on the couch and sprint over to her bag, to get a change of clothes, her makeup bag, and toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Be out in an hour.” Jade said as I laughed but nodded, we might be a bit late for opening, but it’s alright.

I opened the door and let PB and Jade run out to go to the bathroom. I looked over at their empty food bowl from the morning yesterday and gasped

“Oh my god, I didn’t feed you last night, I’m so sorry guys, I’m such a bad parent, I’m so sorry. I’ll give you extra and give you lots of treats, you must be starving, I’m so sorry.” I said almost crying as PB and Jay licked at my face, almost like they were telling me it was alright. I ran quickly over to their bowls, filled it to the brim with food and water and watched them eat before putting a few of treats in the bowls and watched them gratefully eat those up too. 

“I’m so sorry guys, I swear that won’t happen again.” I said before looking down at my phone

‘New message from HarryStyles’ my screen read and I sighed, of course I also didn’t reply to him.

‘Yeah, that sounds great, see you then.’ the message read and I sighed in relief after seeing he hadn’t asked any questions that I had neglected to answer.

I ate a light breakfast, played a bit with the dogs, brushed my teeth, did my hair, changed into my work clothes, and waited for Jade to be done getting ready so we could leave.

Jade walked out of the bathroom with wavy hair, perfect makeup, and she wore a white off the shoulder blouse, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots.

“You look so badass, just Perrie’s type.” I said and Jade smiled

“You really think so? I was going for a ‘chill biker girl’ kind of vibe.” Jade said and I nodded

“Well you definitely go it.” I said. I said goodbye to PB and Jay while Jade got her things put away.

“We’ll be back before we go to Harry’s to say hi.” I said smiling at the boys before smiling at Jade and walking out to my car

We drove to the flower shop and I unlocked the door, letting Jade walk in before me.

“So, is Harry going to come over to practice drawing flowers today?” Jade asked and I shrugged

“I don’t know, depends on how he’s feeling.” I said and Jade nodded

Ding

“Hello, my name is Louis, how can I help you today?” I asked automatically before looking up and seeing Harry smiling at me

“Can I have a place to sit and a flower to draw please?” Harry asked and I nodded happily running over to one of the pots and handing Harry a daisy 

“Hello, my name is Jade, I’m Louis’ friend.” Jade said and Harry smiled

“Oh right, I saw you in some of his instagram picture, love the boots by the way. I’m Harry, Louis’ friend as well.” harry said and I smiled

“Oh thanks, yep Louis is so obsessed with me he has to post pictures with me.” Jade said jokingly and I laughed

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” I said jokingly back.

“Hey Harry someone i-.” Perrie said as she ran in through the door and her eyes landed on Jade

“Oh hey, sorry, I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Perrie.” Perrie said sticking her hand out.

“Hey, I’m Jade, Louis’ friend that is coming to watch the movie tonight.” Jade said shaking Perrie’s hand as Harry and I made eye contact, raised our eyebrows, and smiled knowingly.

“Well it’s great to meet you.” perrie said looking into Jade’s eyes

“Perrie, what is it you need?” Harry asked breaking the trance Perrie seemed to be under

“Oh right, someone is asking you to do a tattoo, can you com with me?” Perrie asked finally looking away from Jade’s eyes

“Oh alright, I’ll be back though, don’t get rid of this flower Tomlinson.” Harry said laying the flower down on the counter and following Perrie out of the shop

“Wouldn’t dream of it Styles.” I yelled after them as they walked across the street  
I turned back and smiled at the gobsmacked Jade whose jaw was practically on the floor.

“Holy Shit Louis, she is even more beautiful in real life, if that’s even possible.” Jade said, and thus started the 45 minutes rant about every singly feature of Perrie that Jade could compliment.


	8. Chapter 8- The lunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Finally after Jade was done with her rant Harry walked back into the shop

“Hey, sorry some guys wanted a tiny heart on his ankle, how boring.” Harry said and I laughed

“So you aren’t going to ask me how my date went last night?” Harry asked and my stomach dropped to my feet at the mention of the date

“Oh yeah, sorry. H-How was is?” I asked looking at my shoes.

“Pretty horrible, he’s a great person to tattoo but my god, he doesn’t shut up and he was really pushy, really wanted to go home with me, really uncomfortable you know?” Harry said and I nodded trying to hide my smile at the fact Harry didn’t like the date.

“So, I guess you won’t be going out with him again?” I asked

“No, don’t think so. I deleted the pictures I had on Instagram so that means it over.” Harry said making me and Jade laugh. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a text from Jade. I looked up at her in confusion, but she just nodded down to my phone

Jade: Make your move, I think he’s trying to flirt!! 

The text made my breath hitch, I looked over at Jade and shook my head sadly, I was way to afraid to try and ask Harry out, I’m not really a brave person.

Jade sighed and shook her head before looking back to see Harry beginning to draw a Daisy. 

We were quiet for 45 minutes until Harry put his pencil down and showed us what he had drawn

“That’s really good Harry, like amazing.” I said looking closer at the picture and smiling.

“Thanks, I guess I should get back to the tattoo parlor, are you guys going to come over for lunch, you’re welcome too.” Harry said and I smiled

“Yeah, we would love that, we’ll be over at like 12:30.” I said smiling as Harry stood up, walked over to me, dropped a one pound coin into my hand and smiled

“Keep this for yourself, I know Tulips are your favorite but this is a good one too.” Harry said shrugging as my eyes went wide and I smiled

“Thank you, Daisies are my second favorite.” I said taking the small flower into my hands and smelling it

“Well good.” Harry said as he leaned down close to my face, his body was practically blanketing mine, almost like he was shielding me, he then smiled, backed away and walked out of the store without another word.

“What the fuck was that, if that wasn’t flirting then I don’t fucking know what flirting is.” Jade yelled once the door had closed to the shop

I didn’t say anything, I was to shocked to even think of saying anything intelligent 

“Did that really just happen?” I asked after a few moments.

“Yeah, damn, he’s into you, you have to flirt back, the ball in is your court now.” Jade said jumping up off the stool and running over to me

“I don’t know how you flirt Jade, you know that.” I said and Jade sighed

“Just rub your arm against him and compliment him, help his ego.” Jade said and I nodded.

“I guess I can try when we are eating lunch, it won’t be good though.” I said 

“Hey, practice makes perfect right?” Jade asked and I nodded slowly

“Perrie is definitely going to be flirting up a storm with you.” I said and Jade blushed

“Why can’t I be the one flirting?” Jade asked

“Because Perrie has a much braver and dominant personality than you, she will just dive in, you always have to test the waters. I said as Jade sighed but nodded

I helped 7 customers find flowers they wanted before it was time for lunch break with Niall, Liam, Perrie, and Harry. I had packed Jade and I sandwichs this morning so I carried them across the street, took a deep breath outside of the shop, it still scares me I won’t lie, and walked in. Perrie immediately came running over to us

“Hey Louis, and Jade, how are you guys?” Perrie asked standing up straight and looking directly at Jade.

“We’re pretty good you?” I asked as perrie smiled

“Yeah, I’m doing great, come sit down, we were about to start eating.

We walked over to the table where Perrie pulled out the chair for Jade, making Jade laugh and I took the empty chair next to Harry. I flashed him a smile as I passed Jade her sandwich and began to unwrap my own.

“So will Jade be joining us for movie night?” Perrie asked looking wide eyed at me

“Yes, she will.” I said and Perrie almost jumped for joy.

“Oh great, I won’t be the only girl there, what a relief.” Perrie said turning to look at Jade who smiled shyly at her.

“Oh god sorry we never introduced ourselves. I’m Liam and this is my boyfriend Niall, nice to meet you Jade.” Liam said and Jade shook both of their hands

“Nice to meet you too.” Jade said

“So Harry are you going to tell us more about your date from hell?” Niall asked and Harry shrugged his head

“I don’t understand, like he was so nice, and we were getting along really well but on the date he was asking creepy questions and just touching me and when I asked him to stop he told me that he didn’t want to so that made me really uncomfortable, he was a pretty weird guy.” Harry said and we all nodded

“So are you looking for anyone else new?” Niall asked and Harry’s quickly darted over to me before looking back at Niall.

“I don’t know, I mean if I meet a really nice guy that I get along with really well then yeah I’ll ask him out but I’m not like getting a online dating profile quite yet.” Harry said as I laughed

“Ok, so when do you want to meet at your place?” Perrie asked changing the subject quickly,

“How is 6?” Harry asked as we all nodded

“I have to go back to my place, I need to let PB and Jay out and change out of my work clothes, so I guess I have to cart Jade with me.” I said as Jade rolled her eyes

“Jade can come over here and ride with me.” Perrie said quickly as I smiled

“I’m fine with that if Jade is.” I said and Jade smiled, mouthed thank you to me and smiled at perrie

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” Jade said making me smile. Jade looked back at me before nodding her head a Harry and mouthing that I need to flirt.

“Hey Harry do you work out?” I asked without thinking and Jade gave me a small thumbs up

“Umm not really, I mean I do push ups at my hose and lift some weight, I don’t go running or anything though, why?” Harry asked and I panicked

“Because I need a good gym.” I said quickly due to my panick

“Oh sorry I don’t go to a gym.” harry said and everyone laughed

“Why are you being so weird Louis?” Niall asked laughing as i panicked even more.

“What? I um I don’t know. I guess um I just god ok Jade told me I should flirt with me because he gave me a flower today, but I’ve never flirted with anyone in my life, so I just panicked.” I said almost too quickly for anyone to understand.

“Oh my fucking god, that is the funniest shit I’ve heard all day.” Niall said, almost falling out of his chair. He would be on the floor right now if it wasn’t for Liam’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Umm how about you leave the flirting up to me ok?” harry asked turning to me as I went bright red

“Ok.” I said quietly with me head down

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed, it’s not a big deal. Everyone was bad at flirting at some point, it isn’t your fault.” Harry said laughing slightly

“Ok.” I said simply and went back to eating my sandwich.


	9. Chapter 9- The Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

The rest of lunch we made jokes about my flirting, Perrie flirted with Jade, and Perrie also showed me pictures of all the pets she had at her house.

“Alright, I should get back to the shop, there is a huge demand of flowers.” I said jokingly and Harry smiled

“See you later Love.” Harry said and I blushed bright red at the name

“Bye.” I said before Jade and I walked out of the door.

“Bro what the fuck Perrie is really into me, this is so weird.” Jade said spinning around and I laughed

“Be careful by the road, but yeah, she seems really into you. Isn’t that a good thing?” I asked

“Are you joking, it’s an amazing things, this means I have a shot with her.” Jade said “Oh and you and Harry were really sweet, I can’t believe he called you love.” Jade said shaking my shoulders as I smiled

“Yeah, that really caught me off guard, why do we actually sound like little school girls getting their first crush.” I said laughing as we jokingly skipped across the road and into the flower shop.

The rest of the day we helped customers and talked about all the topics we could think of. Finally it was 4, Jade and I walked back over to the tattoo parlor.

“Alright Perrie, I’m leaving Jade in your trusting care, please don’t break her.” I said and Perrie laughed

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure she gets to Harry’s house safe.” Perrie said and I smiled

“Alright I should go back to my place, but I need Harry’s address.” I said just as Harry walked out from the back of the shop

“Here, I wrote it down for you.” Harry said handing me a slip of paper with his address on it.

“Thanks, see you guys in like 2 hours.” I said smiling and walking out of the shop. I ran back over to my car and drove back to my apartment. Before I walked inside I put Harry’s address into my phone and saw it would be a 30 minute drive. I opened the door and PB and Jay came running over like normal. I sat with them for 5 minutes saying hello before opening the door and letting them out to go to the bathroom.

I walked into my bedroom and changed into black skinny jeans, a grey shirt, and black vans, my goal was to look as normal as possible.

After 5 minutes both PB and Jay were back inside and I threw a tennis ball to try and wear them out before I put food and water into the bowl and watched them eat all the food they were hungry for.

Finally I sat and watched an episode of friends before deciding to start driving to Harry’s house. I said goodbye to PB and Jay and got into my car, put the address into my GPS and started driving. While driving I listened to the radio and sang along to the few songs that I knew and liked from mainstream music. After 30 minutes I pulled into the driveway of what I hoped was Harry’s house and walked up to the door and knocked, almost immediately Harry opened the door and smiled down at me

“Hey Louis, come on in.” Harry said, I walked into the living room to see Niall and Liam sitting on one of the couches in front of the TV

“Where are Jade and Perrie?” I asked and Harry smiled

“They stopped to get snacks at the supermarket, they should be here any minute.” Harry said and I nodded 

“They seem to have really hit it off.” I said and Harry laughed

“Yeah, Perrie wouldn’t shut up about Jade after lunch.” Harry said and I nodded

“Jade went on a 45 minute rant after she came into the flower shop to get you.” I said

“They are cute, I want to find someone I can do that for.” Harry said and I smiled

“Yeah, me too.” I said

“We will one day, don’t worry little guy.” Harry said and I groaned at the nickname

“We still haven’t gotten past you calling me little guy?” I asked and Harry shook his head

“Nope, and we probably won’t.” Harry said and I rolled my eyes just as there was a knock on the door and Harry walked off to answer it

“Hey guys, come in.” Harry said, Jade and Perrie walked in and Jade quickly walked over to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me into another room.

“You won’t guess what just happened.” Jade said in an excited whisper

“Ok, what happened?” I asked getting more and more excited by the second

“Perrie just kissed me before we walked up here, she just leaned over and full on snogged me.” Jade said as i gasped 

“Oh my god, are you happy?” I asked 

“Absolutely, couldn’t be happier, we really get along and I really like her, just have to wait for her to ask me out.” Jade said

“Why don’t you ask her out?” I asked and Jade rolled her eyes

“Remember what you said, Perrie likes to be in charge, she would feel uncomfortable most likely if I asked her, I’m leaving this up to her.” Jade said and I nodded in agreement, Perrie is a very dominant person from the looks of it 

“Well I’m happy for you Jade, you and Perrie are a great couple.” I said happily smiling at my friend

“What about you, how’s it going with Harry?” Jade asked and I sighed

“Not great, but it could be worse so I’m alright.” I said 

“Always looking on the brightside you little ra of sunshine.” Jade said ruffling my hair a little before leading us into the living room and sitting down next to Perrie.

“What movie are we going to watch first?” Niall asked from his place next to Liam

“I was thinking ‘Finding Dory’ I just got it on DVD.” Harry said as we all smiled

“Ok, sounds good.” Niall nodded before snuggling up closer to Liam.

That’s how the night went, Niall and Liam cuddling on one couch, Perrie and Jade cuddling on another, and Harry and I sitting at opposite ends on the last one. I won’t lie looking at all the happy couples or soon to be couples did upset me a bit knowing I didn’t have that with Harry, maybe one day though.


	10. Chapter 10- Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“Does anyone want anything to eat, I’m gonna get some water.” I said standing up after the first move.

“Oh yeah, can you just bring in the bags Jade and I got from the store?” perrie asked completely unwilling to leave her place next to Jade

“Yeah, sure.” I said and walked off.

“I’ll help you.” Harry said standing up and following me.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked as i got sme red solo cups.

“Yeah, go ahead.” I said

“Back in the tattoo parlor, when you said that Jade told you to flirt with me, was that just Jade talking, or did you really want to flirt with me?” Harry asked and I went as red as the cups

“Umm I guess, I really did want to flirt with you, I’m just absolute crap at it so yeah.” I said turning my back to Harry and grabbing some bags

“I liked it, thought it was a good try at least.” Harry said and I smiled

“Well thank you, I’m sorry if it made you feel awkward.” I said shyly and Harry grabbed some of the bags off of the table too

“No, not at all, it was fine, I like flirting with you.” harry said and I blushed again. We walked back into the living room and laid all the food out with cups. I settled back into the couch as Harry put a scary movie, The Ring’ in for us to watch. I’ve never been a fan of scary movies, and I probably never will be, but I didn’t want to say anything against what the others were saying. Harry settled in the couch slightly closer to me this time. The movie started, I took a deep breath, and began to eat some potato chips. 

At the very first jumpscare. I was jumping around in my seat, from freight, and ended up landing landing right next to Harry.

“I guess you aren’t a big fan of scary movies?” Harry whispered laughing quietly and wrapping his arms around me.

The next jumpscare I jumped again but Harry didn’t let me go

“Hey, it’s alright, just a movie, this isn’t real, it never will be real.” Harry said as I shoved my face into his shoulder and he rubbed my back calmingly. That’s how I handled the movie, wrapped up in Harry’s warm arms, while jumping every so often.

Just as the credits began to roll Harry house phone rang and I jumped off the couch and screamed

“What the hell.” I yelled and everyone laughed while Jade hung up her phone.

“Was that you?” I asked walking over to her.

“Yesh you dumbass.” Jade said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s not funny you meenie.” I yelled 

“Oh calm down Little Guy, just a prank.” Jade

“Hey I know they call me that, but not you Jade, come on.” I said as Jade laughed 

“It’s only a joke, calm down.” Jade said laughing

“That’s the scariest thing ever.” I said laughing slightly

“Are we gonna watch another one?” Liam asked after yawning 

“Not sure, I’m a little bored of watching movies.” Harry said and I nodded

“Why don’t we turn on music and chill?” Niall suggested and Harry nodded before turning on some music on the wireless speakers. The song ‘Work’ by Rihanna came on and Jade and I immediately stood up and started dancing. I laughed out loud remembering the night we went to the club and Jade threw her drink down on the floor when this song came on. Niall was soon up dancing with us. Finally after a few songs everyone was up dancing.

While all of us danced around Harry’s house Niall and Liam began to make out as I groaned

“Get a room.” I yelled over the loud music as Liam and Niall broke apart finally.

“Don’t be jealous little guy.” Niall said right before i ran over and tried to tackle him. Niall moved about 2 inches before I fell quickly onto the ground and everyone laughed at me. 

“Ok maybe I’m not the strongest person.” I said and everyone laughed and agreed 

“Oh my god this is Jade’s favorite song.” I yelled as ‘Water Under The Bridge’ by Adele came on and Jade immediately lit up and grabbed my hand dragging me into the living room.

“Are you alright?” Jade asked as I started laughing like a crazy person.

“I just have so much energy, oh god let’s go get something to drink, wait I don’t drink, ok never mind.” I said laughing as I sat down on the floor and looked up at Jade

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jade asked laughing and sitting in front of me.

“So much energy, not enough time.” I yelled and Jade laughed

Finally after an hour of dancing I fell onto the couch, completely exhausted. I closed my eyes and the music began to be drowned out by the oncoming dreams.

“Hey Louis wake up, come on time to leave.” Harry said as I groaned

“Too tired.” I whined and I heard people laughing.

“He’s such a puddle when he’s tired.” Jade said and I groaned again

“You can stay in my guest room, but what about PB and Jay?” Harry asked and I groaned again remembering the dogs.

“It’s alright I can go by you house and check on them for you.” Jade said and I smiled

“Thanks.” I said quietly as Jade rubbed my arm.

“Alright see you guys later.” I heard Niall say and I hummed in response.

“Drive safe, see you tomorrow.” Harry said laughing slightly and rubbing my back.

“Alright come on you have to get up so I can show you where the bedroom is.” Harry said and I shook my head

“Carry me?” I asked and Harry laughed

“Alright.” Harry agreed before picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Harry said kissing my cheek and laying me down under soft sheets.

“Goodnight Louis.” Harry said wiping hair from my face and kissing my forehead

“Night.” I said before curling up under the blankets and falling asleep quickly


	11. Chapter 11- Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention mental problems! Just thought I should put that in case. Enjoy!!

I woke up the next morning in a complete panic. Where was I? Where is PB and Jay? I sat up quickly, trying to take deep breaths that came out in small huffs, looked around the room and stood up from the bed. I stood far too quickly and immediately fell back onto the soft white sheets.I took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. 

‘I went to someone’s house yesterday, fell asleep, and must have spent the night.’ I thought to myself before my eyes went wide again when I thought about PB and Jay. 

I got up slower this time and walked as quickly as I could out of the room and tried to find stairs to get to the lower floor. I raced down the stairs at the need of a long hallways ad ran into the kitchen looking for Harry or my keys to get home and take care of my dogs.

“Louis what are you doing?” I heard a voice behind me ask

“Who are you?” I asked spinning around and saw a boy with brown curls, green eyes, no shirt on, and plaid PJ pants on

“What are you talking about, it’s me Harry.” The man said and I tilted my head to the side. I know that name, but I don’t know this man

“Why am I here?” I asked thinking I was kidnapped or taken

“You fell asleep here last night after the movies, I just let you stay in the spare room, Louis, are you alright?” The man asked and I went numb for a moment. Memories of last night came flooding into my clouded brain and I immediately calmed down.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Harry. I’m sorry.” I said after a few minutes of silence. A silent tear ran down my face as I looked down at the tile floor of the kitchen.

“Louis, are you alright, should I call someone, Jade maybe?” Harry asked as I shook my head

“I’m sorry, I should get going. I need to get ready for work.” I said grabbing my keys that I had finally saw sitting on the kitchen table and walked towards the front door.

“Are you alright to drive?” Harry said right before I could open the front door.

“I’m fine.” I said quietly, opened the door, and slammed it shut. I walked quickly over to my car, slammed the door closed and closed my eyes trying to regain the calm I had for a few minutes inside.

I have Visual Agnosia, It is a registered mental disability where I forget people, objects, and sounds that I have been exposed to. I’ve had it since I was a child. I was in a nasty car crash that cause serious damage to some parts of my brain causing me to develop Visual Agnosia later on in my teen years. The medication doesn’t work, it never had. I don’t take it anymore and I’ve learned to live with it. Sometimes the periods of time where I don’t remember something are small, but they can go on for hours with me not understanding sounds, knowing who a person is, and not knowing what to do with a certain object. I forgot how to use a phone for a week at one point, my parents had to come check up on me they were so worried when I never answered the phone anymore. My family and Jade are the only people that know, they are the only people that need to know. It broke Jade’s heart the first time I didn’t know who she was, I try to remember, I really do, but I just can’t for some reason.

I drove home as quickly as possible and walked into my apartment to see Jade and Perrie laying on the couch together

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked slightly agitated. I want to be be alone right now.

“We stayed the night with PB and Jay, don’t worry we slept on the couch and- Are you alright Lou?” Jade asked once she finally looked away from Perrie and over to me.

“It happened.” I said simply before Jade got up quickly from the couch and wrapped her arms around me.

“It’s alright Louis, it isn’t your fault, none of this is your fault.” Jade said as I began to cry.

“Why can’t I fucking remember anything. I want to remember. I really do.” I yelled once Jade had let go of me.

“I know you do, I can’t even imagine what you are going through, I’m so sorry Louis.” Jade said as i walked over to my bedroom and pulled out a sheet of paper with tally marks. I added another one quickly and put it back.

“What is that?” Jade asked

“I keep track how many times it happens, kind of gives me some fucking control over my fucked up head. God I hate cusing why am I doing this?” I asked myself and Jade frowned

“Do you want to take the day off today? Perrie and I can cover the shop.” Jade asked. Fuck Perrie is right there, she must think I’m insane.

“I think I’ll be alright. I just need a little bit to calm down. I said not looking at Jade or Perrie and closing my bedroom door. I immediately walked over to my bed and laid down.

I haven't had any problems like that since I was in highschool so why is it rearing its ugly head now, I don’t want it.

I laid in self pity for half an hour before deciding to get up and get ready for work. I put on my work uniform, grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet, and walked out of my bedroom. PB and Jay came running over to me as I put their breakfast down on the tiled kitchen

“Are you sure you want to go to work today?” Jade asked

“Yes Jade, stop worrying I’ll be fine.” I said before walking out of the door, leaving Perrie and Jade sitting on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12- Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of ranting in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

I drove to work, opened the store and immediately sat down on the stool, I didn’t have the energy today to look around at all the beautiful flowers I was surrounded by on a daily basis.

Ding

I sighed and stood up, plastered on a fake smile, and walked over to the front of the store where Harry stood. I took a step back and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

“Louis?” Harry asked as I nodded slightly.

“I know what happened this morning, I know you have Visual Agnosia, I mean I had to do some research to find out what it is, I know it’s pretty rare, but don’t worry I did some more research and I found all these ways that it can be treated, you won’t have to be sad anymore when you get this fixed, I can help you if you want, or I can just tell you some ways to get back to normal.” Harry said as I began to cry. My tears hit the floor like cannonballs.

“You sound like my dad when I came out to him.” I said quietly as Harry stepped closer to me.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked and I finally looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

“He told me he would do some research and see how it can be fixed, see how I could go back to normal, he said that he would help me get better and I wouldn’t be like this anymore. You sound exactly like him right now, I’ve gotten used to having this problem. It makes me who I am and I’ve learned to appreciate it sometimes, it gives variety to my life. I don’t know, I mean that’s a weird way of thinking but everyone has different ways of dealing with things and I make the best out of a situation, that’s just what I do, so you coming in here and telling me that it can be fixed sends me back a thousands steps in self acceptance, you don’t get to do that to me. You think I haven’t tried those pills that help? Of course I have Harry, I was on those for a long time but I stopped, they didn’t help that much. You say that you did research, do you mean you looked up ‘mental illness where you can’t recognize what you see’ on your IPhone and click on the first wikipedia page that showed up, because that’s not research, do you know how many nights I haven’t slept because new articles have come out trying to explain why this is happening to me? Don’t come waltzing in here thinking you know everything about this, I don’t even know everything about this, nobody does, there is still research going on. You can’t change this and neither can I, I don’t want this to change, if this changes, then I change, and I don’t want to do that, ever. I love myself no matter what is going on in my head, if you want me to change then let’s just call off this thing, whatever it is, off. I’ll stay out of your way and you can go back to doing whatever you did before i came into the picture. I’m so sorry for wasting your time.” I said with tears streaming down my face before walking into the back room and locking the door behind me.

I slowly slid down the wall and sat on the hardwood floor. I began to cry but did my best to keep quiet, I waited until I heard the doorbell chime, signalling that Harry had left. It was 5 minutes after I walked away from him. I slowly stood up and walked out into the store. I sat on the stool and laid my head on the counter. I laid there, occasionally getting up to help people find flowers, until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jade. I sighed but answered the phone

“Hey Jade, what’s up?” I asked

“Louis, Harry told Perrie what happened, Perrie told me, Harry said he feels really bad, I know what he said was horrible and really stupid, but I just think he didn’t understand, you know? It’s a little hard for people to understand, now what you said what completely valid and I support you 100 percent but don’t let this ruin the relationship that’s building between you two ok? I’m in the tattoo parlor with Perrie, Harry, Liam, and Niall and we were all wondering if you wanted to come over here for lunch?” Jade asked as I rolled my eyes

“No thanks I don’t want to confront anyone else today.” I said quietly

“Please Louis, what if we all promise to not say a word about that?” Jade asked and I laughed slightly

“You can promise all you want, that won’t change that it is going to be awkward.” I said and Jade sighed

“Alright, if you don’t want to I can’t force you too, I’ll see you later.” Jade said 

“Alright see you later, bye.” I said before hanging up and laying my head back on the counter. 

Ding

“You don’t want to come over, we will come to you then.” Jade said as she walked over to the counter and I finally picked up my head to be faced with Harry, Perrie, Jade, Liam, and Niall.

“Oh umm ok.” I said and went silent as they all pulled up chairs and pulled out their packed lunches. Conversations went on throughout the lunch with me not involved and not making eye contact with anyone.

“Don’t shut us out.” Niall said during a quieter moment.

“What?” I asked confused 

“We all know that I’m the straight forward one, so I’m going to be straight with you, don’t shut us out. We are your friends, you really think that one setback is going to make us go running for the hills? I’m here to stay whether you like it or not, I don’t give up, if I did Liam and I would be broken up right now. Yes we know you have a mental illness but guess what, a ton of people have mental illnesses and they have very normal lives, it’s hard, I get it, but shutting us out won’t change how hard this is on you. We all love you and we are all here for you but if you try to shut us out and not talk to us then we can’t help you. What Harry said was fucked up I know, trust me we all gave him a hard time, and what you said was completely true and we all support you for that, even Harry does, but you can’t just go off on someone and not try and work through it. I’m pissed at Harry, you’re pissed at Harry, I think we are all pissed at Harry but we have to work through this. Harry really likes you, like a lot, he talks about you all the time, looks through the store windows to see inside your shop to make sure you’re alright, he really like you and is to afraid to tell you. He’s going to kill me for saying that but I don’t care we have to move this getting into a relationship phase along a little faster, I’m sick of waiting. Let us help you, that’s what friends do for each other.” Niall said as I sat with my mouth slightly open, I looked from Jade to Niall to Harry. Harry looked me dead in the eyes with tears all over his cheeks. I sighed and looked around at the people surround the table, I could feel the love rushing from every single one of them and I started to cry as well, it’s just been a very emotional day I guess.


	13. Chapter 13- The lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“I’m so sorry guys, I really am, when I was in Highschool people found out and just shut me out, I guess I thought that would happen this time to.” I said after a few moments of silent crying

“Don’t think that anymore Louis, we love you so much, we won’t shut you out as long as you don’t shut us out.” Perrie said grabbing my hand and rubbing circles on the back of it.

“I’m really sorry Harry, I was way to mean to you and you were just trying to help.” I said looking into the forest green eyes of the man I liked.

“No Louis, you have every right to be mad at me, I made you feel bad for something you can’t change, I just didn't know how to react and I jumped to the conclusion that you wanted to change, I don’t want you to change, none of us do, as long as you are happy, healthy, and love yourself we are completely happy with you being you.” Harry said as I smiled

“I guess you guys are going to have to get used o my episode, I haven’t had one in so long, I have no idea what brought this one on.” I said and everyone laughed

“Don’t worry, if we get to see you little guy then we will get over this.” Liam said and I smiled

“I guess that nickname is sticking with me.” I said under my breath

“You’re right, just like we are sticking with you.” Jade said and I nodded before sighing.

“This is going to be weird to get used to.” I said

“What do you mean?” Harry asked

“Well, you know, not shutting you out, letting people in has never been a strength of mine, I’ve gotten really good at hiding my feelings.” I said and Harry nodded

“Yeah, we all noticed that.” Niall said and I laughed

“I was always taught that someone always has it worse than me, so I don’t really have a right to be sad, mad, or have any negative emotions, everyone is hurting, I just always push it down. I guess it’s pretty unhealthy.” I said and everyone nodded

“Trust us Louis, we are with you through thick and thin, we are here for you as long as you want us, there is nothing wrong with showing negative emotions, just because someone always has i worse than you doesn’t mean that you can’t be sad about it. Everyone has emotions and everyone has a right to show them, no matter what they are.” Perrie said and I nodded

“Yeah, thanks guys. Crap we’ve been here for an hours, you guys probably have a line out of the door for tattoos, I’m really sorry for holding you all up.” I said standing up and walking over to the window to see a closed sign on the tattoo parlor door.

“We closed for the day, we all want to be with you right now. Don't apologize for something that isn’t your fault ok? If we stay longer than we should that is our fault, not yours” Harry said walking up behind me and resting his arms around my waist. I smiled and looked behind me. I have the best friends, they are all I could ever ask for.

“It’s going to be really hard for me to learn that.” I said quietly so only Harry could hear me

“Well I’m willing to wait for you to learn, or help you, whatever you need. I’m willing to be there for you.” Harry said leaning down and resting his chin on my shoulder. I smled and leaned back into his touch.

Ding.

“Hello, I’m Louis, what can I help you with today?” I asked breaking away from Harry’s grip and walking over to the front door.

“Hey Louis.” Eli said as I gasped.

“Oh my god, hey Eli, long time no see, how are you?” I asked hugging the younger boy as he laughed

“I’m good, finally got some good friends at school, I’m trying out for the school play today.” Eli said and I smied

“Oh that’s amazing Eli. Will you do your audition for us?” I asked as Eli blushed.

“I don’t know any of these people I feel so awkward.” Eli whispered to me.

“Oh yeah, sorry. This is Harry, Perrie, Niall, Liam, and Jade. Trust me they are some of the most non judgemental and find people ever, they won’t make fun of you.” I said pointing to everyone as they all waved to Eli.

“Umm alright, sit back and enjoy the show.” Eli said as I clapped and ran back over to my stool to watch Rli deliver his monologue.

Okay... let's see... the story... as it happened... as I remember it... as I'm telling it... oh, God... Well, here goes...at exactly six o'clock tonight I came home from work. My wife, Myra, was in her dressing room getting dressed for the party. I got a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator and headed upstairs. Rosita, the Spanish cook, was in the kitchen with Ramona, her Spanish sister, and Romero, her Spanish son. They were preparing an Italian dinner. They were waiting for Myra to tell them when to start the dinner. As I climbed the stairs I said to myself, "It's my tenth wedding anniversary and I can't believe I still love my wife so much." Myra was putting on the perfume I bought her for Christmas. I purposely buy it because it drives me crazy! I tapped on her door. Tap tap tap. She opens it. I hand her a glass of champagne. I make a toast. "To the most beautiful wife a man ever had for ten years." She said, "To the best man, and the best ten years a beautiful wife ever had." ... We drink, we kiss, we toast again. "To the loveliest skin on the loveliest body that has never aged a day in ten wonderful years." She toasts, "To the gentlest hands that have ever stroked the loveliest skin that has never aged a day in ten wonderful years."... We drink, we kiss we toast… We drink, we kiss, we toast...By seven o'clock the bottle is finished, my wife is sloshed, and I'm completely toasted... And then I smell the perfume. The perfume I could never resist... I loved her in that moment with as much passion and ardor as when we were first newlyweds. I tell you this, not with embarrassment, but with pride and joy for a love that grows stronger and more lasting as each new day passes. We lay there spent, naked in each other's arms, complete in our happiness. It's now eight o'clock and outside it's grown dark. Suddenly, a gentle knock on the door. Knock knock knock. The door opens and a strange young man looks down on us with a knife in his hands. Myra screams. I jump up and run for the gun in my drawer. Myra grabs a towel and shields herself. I run back in with the pistol, ready to save my wife's life. The strange young man says in Spanish, "Yo quito se dablo enchilada por quesa in quinto minuto." But I don't speak Spanish, and I never saw Rosita's son, Romero, before, and I didn't know the knife was to cut up the salad and he was just asking should they heat up the dinner now? So I aimed my gun at him, Myra screams and pulls my arm. The gun goes off and shoots me in the ear lobe. Rosita's son, Romero, runs downstairs to tell Rosita and Ramona, "Mamasetta! Meela que pasa el hombre ay baco ay yah. El hombre que loco, que bang-bang"-the crazy man took a shot at him. So, Rosita, Ramona, and Romero leave in a huff. My earlobe is bleeding all over Myra's new dress. Suddenly we hear a car pull up. It's the first guests. Myra grabs a bathrobe, and runs downstairs to stop Rosita, Ramona, and Romero, otherwise we'll have no dinner. But they drive off in their Alfa Romeo. I look out the window, but it's dark and I think someone is stealing my beautiful old Mercedes, so I take another shot at them. Myra runs downstairs to the basement where we keep the cedar chest. She's looking for the dress she wore last year for Bonds for Israel. She can't find the light, trips down the stairs, passes out in the dark. I run downstairs looking for Myra, notice the basement door is open and afraid the strange-looking kid will come back, so I lock the door, not knowing Myra is still down there. Then I run upstairs to take some aspirin because my ear lobe is killing me from the hole in it. But the blood on my fingertips gets in my eyes and by mistake I take four Valium instead. I hear the guests downstairs and I want to tell them to look for Myra. But suddenly, I can't talk from the Valium, and I'm bleeding on the white rug. So I start to write a note explaining what happened, but the note looks like gibberish. And I'm afraid they'll think it was a suicide note and they'll call the police and my friend Glenn Cooper was coming and it would be very bad for his campaign to get mixed up with a suicide, so I tore up the note, and flushed it down the toilet, just as they walked into the room. They're yelling at me, "What happened? What happened?" And before I could tell them what happened, I passed out on the bed. And that's the whole goddamn story, as sure as my name is Charley Brock.” Eli said as he was running around the store acting out the play. We were all doubled over in laughter.

“Oh you will totally get the role, 100 percent positive, that was amazing.” I said standing up and clapping 

“What play is that from, we have to see it, it sounds hilarious.

“Oh it’s amazing, it’s from the play ‘Rumors’ and we are doing it at school, do you guys want to come see it?” Eli asked as we all nodded.

“Yeah, we will definetly buy tickets when they go on sale, we will be in the front row cheering you on when you get the part.” I said 

“I really hope I get it.” Eli said as I walked over and patted him on the back.

“I’m positive you will.” I said 

“Oh god it’s already 2? The audition is in 30 minutes, I have to go.” Eli said as I nodded. We all called bye to him as he ran out the door and down the street as quickly as his legs would carry him.

“I love that kid.” I sighed as I jumped back up onto the stool.

“We should all go out to dinner tonight, what do you say?” Perrie asked as she looked around the table eagerly.

“Umm yeah, that sounds good.” Liam said as we all nodded.

“Liam what about-” Niall said before Liam cut him off

“We can do it another night.” Liam said quietly but we all still heard.

“Do what?” Harry asked as Niall and Liam went bright red.

“Umm nothing, just something we’ve been planning to do for awhile, we can put it off one night don’t worry.” Liam said as Niall nodded, they were both eager to get away from this subject.

“Is it something in the bedroom?” Perrie asked as Niall and Liam both blushed more and nodded slightly

“Alright, no more questions.” Jade said. Niall mouthed thanks to her as Liam nodded.

“God you guys are so embarrassing.” Niall said as we all laughed and talked for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14- Pizza Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“I guess we should go out to dinner.” Perrie said once I had closed up the shop and grabbed all my belongings.

“Yeah, where do you want to go?” I asked 

“What about the pizza place down the street?” Liam said as we all agreed.

“Louis, can I drive you?” Harry asked as I looked over at him and smiled

“Yeah, sure, let’s go.” I said walking across the road and over to Harry’s Range Rover.

Harry walked over and opened the passenger side door for me. I blushed climbed in, and thanked him before watching him walk coolly over to the drivers side.

“Louis, there is something I need to tell you and I just can’t do it in front of all the other.” Harry said as he turned the engine and and sighed

“Alright, go ahead.” I said 

Harry took a deep breath before turning and looking me in the eyes.

“I’ve never been good with expressing emotions, I guess neither of us are. I’ve never really been good at relationships either, never really had a serious one, or one at all for that matter. I’ve been on dates and stuff but it never went anywhere. I guess what I’m trying to say is you have every reason and right in the world to laugh in my face and say no, but I have to take the leap and as. Will you go out with me on Wednesday night? The fair is in town and I have tickets.” Harry said as my eyes went wide and I smiled

“Oh Harry, I would love to, that sounds amazing.” I said and Harry smiled

“Oh good, this would have been so awkward if you said no, alright this is great.” Harry said

“I’ve never been to the fair, is it fun?” I asked and Harry looked at me with wide eyes.

“You’ve never been to the fair, child you have never lived before. It’s amazing, oh this is going to be fun.” Harry said and I laughed

“I’m trusting you that you won’t kill me on any of the rides.” I said and Harry shook his head.

“Don’t worry you won’t be in any danger.” Harry said as we pulled into the pizzerias parking lot. Harry walked around to ym door as I made sure I had all my things and opened it.

“Thanks.” I said as I climbed out and Niall, Liam, Perrie, and Jade all walked over to us.

“What took you guys so long, it’s 3 minute drive?” Niall asked as Harry and I both began to blush

“Umm Harry asked me out to the fair.” I said, Niall, Perrie, and Jade all immediately began to jump up and down as they hugged me. Liam patted Harry on the back and I laughed

“You guys are being so over dramatic.” I said and they all shook their head.

“No this is a huge milestone in both of your lives.” Jade said and I sighed and let them be excited for us.

We walked into the pizza shop and sat down. A lady came over to take our drink order.

“Hey guys, my name is Emily, I’ll be taking care of you tonight, what can I get you guys started to drink?” Emily asked as we all smiled sweetly up at her.

Everyone ordered and by the time it go to Harry I was completely done listening

“And what can I get you handsome?” Emily said, that made my ears perk up more.

“Oh Umm, I’ll just have water please.” Harry said looking down

“Oh course pretty boy, you know I like a man with some tattoos.” Emily said nudging Harry as he laughed uncomfortably.

“Oh um ok.” Harry said not looking up at her as everyone eyebrows furrowed. Emily walked away to go get the drinks.

“So we should do another movie night sometime, I had fun.” I said not taking my eyes off the menu but praying the subject would change.

“You alright Louis?” Jade asked and I nodded

“Never better, why?” I asked as Jade shook her head.

“No reason, just wondering.” Jade said. I finally put the menu down when Emily came back over with the drinks and a notepad to take down our orders. We all ordered, she laid something in front of us, winked at Harry, and walked off.

“What’s this?” I asked pointing at the silver objects in front of everyone.

“It’s silverware Louis.” Niall said as I furrowed my eyebrows and sihed.

“Oh yeah, sorry, I knew that.” I said and everyone nodded

“It’s alright Louis, not your fault.” Jade said rubbing my back as I smiled slightly.

We all talked about anything that came to our minds until Emily came back over with a large tray filled with small pizzas. She laid all the food out in front of us.

“Who had the pineapple one, sorry I forgot.” Emil asked and I raised my hand.

“Right the little one.” Emily said as she laid the pizza in front of me and everyone laughed

“I’m not little.” I said in protest through my laughter

“Whatever you say.” Emily said as she walked away and I smiled


	15. Chapter 15- The Rom-Com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“So when should we have another movie night?” Perrie asked

“Umm actually I was thinking of having a party at my place this weekend, you guys should all come through.” Harry said as we all nodded

“Who’s going?” I asked, I’m not that good around strangers.

“Umm some friends from high school, some people I know through work, just a lot of people.” Harry said and I nodded

“I think I have something that night actually.” I said 

“No you don’t, you just don’t want to be around that many people.” Jade sai, damn this girl can read me like a book.

“I guess so yeah.” I said trying my best to laugh it off.

“It’s alright Louis, I promise that at least 2 of us will be by your side at all times so you won’t freak out, will that make you come?” Niall asked and I smiled

“Yeah, thank you guys for not judging me.” I said smiling at everyone

“No judging, just supporting.” Liam said and I nodded

We ate. We laughed, and Harry was soon opening the passenger door of his Range Rover again and closing it behind me.

“I’m excited for Friday.” Harry said as he climbed into the car and I smiled

“Yeah, me too.” I said blushing.

“I promise it will be fun, the fair is one of my favorite things here.” Harry said and I smiled

“I like seeing people doing or being places they like.” I said 

“Why?” Harry asked and I looked over at him.

“I get to see them smile, truly love what they are seeing or doing, and I never get over the way their eyes sparkle when they are happy, it’s my favorite thing to see.” I said and Harry smiled over at me

“I like that about you.” Harry said and I nodded

“Thank you.” I said as he pulled into the flower shop's parking lot and I got out, Harry rolled down the window.

“Wear something warm on Friday, it’s supposed to be cold.” Harry said and I nodded

“Thanks, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” I asked looking down at my shoes.

“Yeah, totally. Looking forward t it little guy.” Harry said, before I could shoot something back the car window was rolled up and Harry was driving out of the parking lot and down the quiet street.

I laughed and walked over to my car.

I really felt like I was in a rom-com. Harry the badass tattoo meets Louis the innocent flower shop owner and they hit it off instantly. I swear if someone made that into a movie it would be a hit in the box office, I would go see it at least. But I would walk out 20 minutes before the ending, I want to experience that part myself.

The soundtrack would be amazing, a mixture of pop and rock with the odd love song thrown in. The actors would be amazing, the whole premise would be amazing.


	16. Chapter 16- The morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

After I got home, fed the dogs, slept, and woke up I was driving to work again. I pulled up outside of the shop and noticed that Harry’s Range Rover was parked outside. I got out of the car and walked into the already unlocked door.

“Hey Louis.” Harry said from the stool behind the counter.

“Oh hey, what are you doing here, did I leave this place unlocked, I could have sworn I locked it.” I said looking around to see if there was any evidence of a break in.

“No you did lock it, I just know where you keep the spare keys.” Harry said and I rolled my eyes.

“Ok, I can get over that and find a new hiding place, but what are you doing in here anyway?” I asked and Harry shrugged.

“I need more practice drawing flowers, why not get an early start?” Harry asked and I nodded slowly.

“Alright then.” I said and put all my things behind the counter and pulled up another stool to sit next to him and watch him draw a daisy again.

“Strong demand for daisy’s I guess.” I said and Harry nodded

“Yeah, I have no idea why, I thought it would be roses.” Harry said and I nodded

“You know oddly enough I hate roses, someone bought them for me on valentines day one year and I absolutely hated them, their thornes kept stabbing me whenever I tried to pick them up. It’s like they don’t want anyone to look or hold them you know?” I asked and Harry smiled

“You have an opinion about everything don’t you?” Harry asked and I nodded.

“Well at least with flowers.” I said smiling back at him

“So where is Jade?” Harry asked and I shrugged.

“Don’t know she never came over to mind last night so I’m guessing she stayed over with Perrie or something.” I said and Harry hummed in acknowledgment as he started to draw one of the petals.

“I like those two together, Perrie never shuts up about her, even when she is sitting right there.” Harry said and I nodded.

“That’s the goal.” I said and Harry stopped drawing

“What is?” He asked looking over at me very seriously.

“Oh you know, having someone who talks about you non stop, always complimenting you and watching to see what makes you laugh, cry, smile, and what ticks you off. They notice the small things about you, that’s what I think true love is.” I said

“Oh the flower shop owner is also a romantic?” Harry asked and I laughed

“Guilty as charged, I like seeing people happy, love makes people happy.” I said

“I like that about you.” Harry said and I laughed again.

“You seem to be saying that a lot Styles.” I said standing up and looking to make sure all the flowers had water.

“I’ll be saying it a lot more Tomlinson.” Harry said and I blushed. 

“Hey Louis.” I heard a voice call as I looked over to the door and saw Jade and Perrie walk in.

“Hey, what did you guys do last night?” I asked looking to see that Jade was wearing on of Perrie’s rolling stones shirt, and the same jeans and shoes from yesterday.

“Oh nothing much, Oh Harry I didn’t even see you sitting over there, how are you?” Jade asked avoiding the conversation and walking over to where Harry sat with Perrie following close behind. 

“I’m alright, Perrie shouldn’t you be working?” Harry asked and Perrie rolled her eyes.

“I don’t start my shift for another 30 minutes mom.” Perrie said sticking her tongue out at Harry

“Ok ok.” Harry said putting his hands up in self defense.

“So are you guys excited for Friday?” Jade asked changing the subject.

“Yeah, I’ve never been to a fair so I’m excited.” I said and Jade laughed

“How have you never been to a fair? That’s like a childhood must.” Perrie said

“I don’t know, my parents just never took me I guess.” I said and Jade nodded

“It’s fun trust me, do you like roller coasters?” Jade asked and I shrugged.

“Don’t know, I’ve only been on a fe and they were all fun, so maybe.” I said

“Ok well you have to go on the swings, that’s a fair necessity, oh and the ferris wheel, that’s where all the couples go to kiss.” Jade said and I blushed

“Jade shut up.” I said under my breath as Jade laughed.

“You don’t really think that Harry won’t smooch your brains out, you’ve got to be kidding me little guy, this boy is the charmer of our century, I once watched him change someone's mind on tattoos, they wanted their wife's name on their back, Harry convinced him to get a flying bald eagle all the way down his back, cost the guy 900 quid.” Perrie said and I shook my head.

“How about we stop talking about me when I’m sitting right here, and it was a good eagle, the guys liked it, not sure about his wife though.” Harry said and I nodded

“Yeah, what we do during our date is our business, not yours.” I said and Jade nodded

“Fine, I’m just excited for you is all.” Jade said and I nodded

“Thanks Jade.” I said hugged her from the side as she smiled.

“Hello?” Someone called from the front of the store and I Immediately stood up to see who it was.

“Hey, I’m Louis, what can I help you find today?” I asked

“Hi Louis, do you remember me?” The man asked as I shook my head.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t.” I said laughing slightly

“Of course you don’t, I left when you were only little.” The man said, as if he were only talking to himself.

“Left when I was little, I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what you mean.” I said

“My name is Dan, Dan Tomlinson.” The man said. I was silent for a few moments before looking the man over for real this time. He had my blue eyes, he was taller than me, a lot taller than me. He had my brown hair and my sharp cheekbones.

“Dad?” I asked as the man nodded and I went silent.


	17. Chapter 17- Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

“What are you doing here?” I asked in confusion as I looked at the man who left me as a young child 

“I came by to ask for your help.” The man said as I frowned

“What could you possibly need from me?” I asked and the man chuckled.

“A place to stay.” Dan said and I sighed

“What’s going on?” I asked

“Well you see I wasn’t able to pay the rent at my old place so they kicked me out, I need to stay with you for awhile.” Dan said and I shook my head.

“Why should I let you stay with me?” I asked and Dan laughed

“Because I’m your father, have a soul.” Dan said and I shook my head.

“No you are not my dad, you never have been my dad and you never will be my dad. You left before I could even walk, you don’t deserve that title. My mom is the best woman I know and you left her with 5 kids? What kind of person does that? You’re a horrible man and I will not let you guilt trip me into being nice to you.” I said and Dan shook his head.

“Oh well excuse me for wanting a life outside of 5 screaming and crying kids.” Dan said and I laughed.

“Get out of my store.” I said as calmly as I could.

“Come on, can’t you just be nice to your old man?” Dan asked laughing.

“I have never and will never want anything to do with you so get away from me and leave me alone.” I said as Dan shook his head.

“You know, if I was around you wouldn’t have turned out like this.” He said and I shook my head

“What do you mean?” I asked 

“Oh you know, I mean for god’s sake you own a flower shop, I would have beaten the gay out of you so quickly you wouldn’t know what hit you. You’d be straight right now and probably in a committed relationship. You are a flower crown wearing fag but you wouldn’t be this way if I was still in the picture.” Dan said and I could feel tears rushing to my eyes.

“No one pushed you out of the picture, you jumped out on your own accord so stop trying to blame you leaving on me. I love who I am and I love being me everyday. My mother wouldn’t have let you lay a hand on me. I will not let you sneak back into my life, never. You mean nothing to me, your cruel words mean nothing to you. I don’t want to be straight. Now get out of my store before I call the police.” I said and Dan shook his head but walked quickly out of the store. I turned back to see a crowd of stunned faces.

“I’m sorry you guys had to see that.” I said calmly as I walked back over to the stool I was sitting on and sat down.

“Are you alright, do you want to talk about it?” Perrie asked and I sighed.

“There is nothing to talk about, he was always verbally abusive. I got used to it when I was younger. I don’t remember what he said, I was too young, but I remember growing a thick skin from it.” I said 

“You don’t need to get used to his words, what he said was completely out of line and you have all the right in the world to be angry, sad, or any other emotion you feel right now.” Jade said and I shook my head.

“You guys worry about me too much, I’m fine, I promise.” I said and they all nodded slowly, I know they don't believe me, but I don’t believe me either so it’s ok.

“I hate to do this but Harry and I have work in 5 minutes.” Perrie said as I nodded.

“It’s fine, I promise, go please.” I said smiling as the three of them nodded, waved goodbye, ad walked out of the store

Through the day I helped people find flowers and read. Finally at 12 I turned the sign to closed for lunch, turned the light out, went to the back room, and began to cry my eyes out. I can act all tough and strong but hearing my dad say those hurtful things will never not sting. 

Ding.

“I’m sorry, we are closed for lunch, please come back in an hour.” I called out.

“It’s me.” I heard Harry’s familiar voice call as he walked closer.

“Harry you should go.” I said just before Harry opened the door to the back room and looked at me

“Do you want me to go?” He asked and I sighed.

“I don’t know what I want anymore.” I said 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked

“I want to cry, but I don’t want to be weak. I want to be loved by my dad, but I don’t want to change who I am. I want to be normal, but normal is boring.” I said as I began to sob and Harry walked over to me before wrapping his long arms around me and holding me close to his chest 

“I know that this means nothing in the grand scheme of things, but I like you for the person you are today, and tomorrow and the day after that. I like the way you smile when you laugh, I like the way you talk to your dogs in a baby voice, I like the way you never say anything you know will hurt someone. I like the way you know what you want, I like the way you never take no for an answer. I like how you are always willing to get back up and try again. I like the way you treat everyone with the same level of respect. I like the way you live and I like the way you speak. I like everything about you for the brown tips of your hair to your vans wearing tiny feet. You make me want to get up in the morning because I know I will get to see your smiling face and bright ocean blue eyes. You make me so happy and I hate seeing you sad, but when you need to cry I will always be here for you whether you want me to be or not.” Harry said, with those words I was completely sobbing.

“Thank you.” I said quietly into Harry’s chest. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Harry asked and I shook my head.

“No, please don’t.” I said quietly and Harry nodded

“Why doesn't he hate me, what did I do to hurt him?” I asked and Harry shook his head.

“You did nothing wrong, you are an amazing person and sometimes people like him are jealous of that so they feel the need to knock you down until you feel like this. He knows he will never be as kind as you and he feels sorry for himself so he tries to make you feel bad for something that is not your fault. You didn’t choose to be gay, you were born to be you and I love the you that you are right now.” Harry said before freezing up

“What? Sorry I didn’t hear the last part, I got lost in thought.” I said

“Nothing don’t worry about it, it wasn’t important.” Harry said as I nodded and he sighed 

“I’m sorry, you probably have work to do.” I said as I tried to pull away but Harry still held me close.

“Drawing roses can wait a few minutes.” Harry said and I smiled and dug my head back into his chest, we sat there in silence until Harry began to sing a song by my favorite artist James Arthur.

“I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when. You were throwing up. Then you smiled over your shoulder. For a minute, I was stone-cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest. And you asked me to stay over. I said, I already told ya. I think that you should get some rest. I knew I loved you then. But you'd never know. 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know I needed you. But I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go” Harry sang as I smiled

“How do you always know the right thing to say?” I asked and Harry shook his head.

“I’m completely winging it right now, I have no idea what to say, but I saw you smile and that’s all I needed to know I’m doing the right thing.” Harry said and I sighed

“Thank you so much.” I said after pulling my head away from his chest and smiling up at him

“Anything for you.” Harry said and I smiled again because finally someone really cared about me and who I was as a person. Harry didn’t want to change me and I knew he never would. It’s nice to have people like you for you, not the person others want you to be.


End file.
